This invention relates generally to thrust reversers for bypass fan type jet propulsion engines and more particularly to improvements therein.
Various thrust reversers of a similar type have heretofore been provided in which a translatable fan cowl section is translated rearward to expose a ring of reversing cascades which the normally rearward directed engine gases flow through when the exit nozzle is blocked by blocker doors or flaps which have been rotated into position. Generally, such prior art reversers have been suitable for the purpose intended; they have several structural and functional limitations imposed by their specific structure and combination of parts employed to accomplish the reverser function without compromising any of the aerodynamic characteristics, performance and function desired of the engine. Their principle restrictions have been costs, excess weight for small personal aircraft and complexity of operation with resultant high maintenance expense.